Halo Mark 3
by Davmeister
Summary: A 16 page Halo story that takes place after Halo 2


Halo Mark 3

Warning: Offensive language

Davmeister © 2006

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot, Halo, the master chief, Spartans and Dr. Halsey are property of Bungie studios. Please Read and review. Contains mild sexual references and strong language.

The Last Spartan.

The Master Chief was at an important stage in his mission. He had to board a Covenant ship in the mist of a battle, hopefully a Frigate, and use it to locate and take him to the home planet of the covenant. Not an easy task. His mission had started by the spooks in ONI (Damn gits) wondering where the covie home world was. This involved the master chief piloting a pelican and now jumping out and landing on a covie ship to infiltrate it. There was not a dog's chance in hell. But orders were orders.

Spartan 117 opened the hatch at the back and grabbed a thruster pack, but Cortana was not sure. 'I don't think this is going to work.'

'Shut up and keep quiet.'

She was really bitchy today. But 117 had to put up with her. He shut down the pelican to avoid detection from the enemy so the space core could retrieve it for later battles. Then with a lot of 'umph' he jumped out into the black. Spartan 117 sail through space to his target. Firing short burst from his thrusters to stabilize his course. Suddenly a white flash came onto the Master Chiefs visor. A MAC round had been fired from a Destroyer to lower its shield. It worked to well. The MAC round broke the shield and ploughed into the covie ship. A hole had been punctured through the ship. A perfect entry point for Spartan 117.

A Good Day on Halo.

Dav and Jules where being hit by waves on waves of there foe on the video game halo. Dav had been putting Jules through a course of Halo to get her better at it. After 2 days of work she was ready. They went on Xbox live matchmaking and prepared to take on the world. As the game began Dav heard static burp through his headset and a jumpy voice '..Station beta… Xenen 3…Overwhelmed…'

'What the hell?' They said. Suddenly everything went white.

A New Life A New War.

The Master Chief fired his thrusters on full and flew into the hole. He dropped the thrusters, rolled and made a commotion. Two Hunters stood in the corner, A bunch of Grunt's covered his six and four elites finished off the welcome party. The Master Chief wheeled round and fired ripping the Grunt's to shreds. He rolled behind cover and chucked a grenade towards the elites and blew them to Hades. He switched weapon to the S2 AM Sniper Rifle, popped up from the cover and fired. The Hunters looked at Master Chief just in time to see a flash. A hunter fell. The dead Hunters bond-brother roared at his loss and charged. WHAM! The Hunter sent Spartan 117 and his cover flying. He got up and got out a Battle Rifle and repeatedly fired at him. He got lucky. A shot got it in the neck. It fell drowning in his own blood. Doors opened and more troops came out. 'Chief this is not going to work' Commented a bitchy AI Cortana in his ear.

'I told you to shut up'

'No I'm not going to shut up. This will go on your record…' With that The Master Chief hit where Cortana's chip was. There where so many of them. He switched to shredder rounds and fired again. It paid off. The shredder rounds ripped through elite's shields, tore into Grunt's environmental suits and breached Jackal's shields. The Grunts charged _en masse_. Waves after waves of Grunts fell. Outside the battle was turning.

The whiteness receded and Dav and Jules found themselves in a small grey room. An armoury. A stout young marine said 'Look I don't know who the hell you are but grab a gun and follow me'. They complied grabbing Battle Rifles and Snipers.

Commander Kique Mentcha was standing on the deck of his frigate, The Arqual when the marine came in. 'Sir, I found these two in the armoury. 'Requesting permission to add them to my ground reinforcements.'

'Negative Private Watchozki. I now assume the command of these people.'

'Yes Sir!'

'Good, Dismissed'

Dav and Jules where confused.

'Right then, where do you come from?' Kique asked.

'Earth year 2006' Said Dav and Jules.

'Yeah sure you did. And how did you get here?'

'We where playing a game called Halo and we heard something about station beta on Xenen 3 being overwhelmed then it went white and we woke up in the armoury'

'Halo is a game? I think you will find some brave men died trying to fight on that thing'

'Halo is real?'

'Damn right. You're both too bulky to be marines. Lieutenant Jabder tell Spartan 117 to return and get Dr. Halsey here on the double, in the mean time you two should get some shut eye. You have a long day ahead.'

So they ran off and found there rooms, got undressed and got a good long kip.

When Dav woke up he found a woman staring at him. 'Oh you're awake then.' Said the woman. 'May I Introduce myself I am Dr Halsey. Creator of the Spartan program. Interestingly enough you and your friend are both able to pass as Spartans. Now you're here you have both aged to 25. So just as interesting you are now a Spartan. Get up get dressed and come to bay 37 ASAP.'

Dav was confused. Bits of last night came to him. Halo's real. Xenen 3 being attacked. Kique asking for Spartan 117. Man life was really pissing him off but he may as well go to bay 37. He woke Jules up. 'Jules wake up. Dr. Halsey has ordered us to bay 37. Get up, get dressed and get there ASAP.' Damn Dav thought. This military was really getting to him all ready. They both arrived at bay 37 at 0930 hours. 'Welcome. This is where you are going to be fitted with MJOLNIR mark VII' Dr. Halsey commented. As they entered they saw a huge dude in MJOLNIR armour. 'Spartan 117 , John.' Whispered Jules. She had always knew Halo facts and fancied him.

'Dr. Halsey. Who are these kids?'

'There you new team-mates John' She replied as she entered a room full of MJOLNIR armour.

Damn John thought for a Spartan the girl is really cute. Visions came to his head. Save them for later he thought.

'Dav, step up here please.'

Dav walked up to her, was given a black suit and told to go dress into it. The same with Jules. When they got out Dr. Halsey told Jules to stand still when they fitted her. A bunch of techies wheeled round the corner with the MJOLNIR and fitted her with it. Then she was told to go for a run. She did and sprinted faster than ever before. Dav was eager to be fitted. His MJOLNIR was smaller than Jules by far but it was a perfect fit. He also went for a run. 30 Minutes later they where called back.

'I have to go now. Dav you are Spartan 013 and Jules is Spartan 101. Now Spartan 117 is going to take you on your first mission. To defend Xenen 3. Good luck.' With that she walked out the door and was gone.

'Follow me.' The Master Chief said. 'Get your weapons' They went and got their guns. Dav a S2 AM Sniper Rifle with a Battle Rifle, The same with Jules. They met up with The Master Chief and headed off to the pelican bay. Once there they boarded the Master Chief's pelican and strapped in.

'Prepare for a bumpy ride' John said. With that they lifted off and shot out and orientated towards the landing pad. They landed and headed straight for a hill. Once up, they linked with a HQ and set off to snipe covie ass. After a brisk walk they reached a ditch. Perfect. John set down and made some cover whilst Dav and Jules checked there weapons. They where in clear range of a covie base. Now they just had to wait.

Shoot to Kill

'Shhh.' John whispered. 'Here comes a patrol.'

Dav and Jules steadied their snipers and waited. Bang! They fired and the snipers report coughed out death to 4 grunts. They were all in a line facing towards them so one shot could kill loads at once. The remaining grunts looked round to fire at their enemy. Bang! Bang! Bang! Three shots, 4 kills. Suddenly a scream was heard from behind and a human rolled down the hill. This was no ordinary person though. It was a Spartan. John hurried to their aid and recognised a voice. 'LINDA!' He shouted.

'John is that you?'

'Yeah its me' John crying with relief as he rushed to help her. 'I thought you where dead.'

'Me too.'

John lead her back to the ditch.

'Who are these people?' She asked John.

'Spartan 013, Dav and Spartan 101, Jules. Guys I would like you to meet Linda Spartan 058. She was one of my old friends.'

'Hey, how are you Linda?' Dav replied. Man she's hot. He thought.

'Nice to meet you.' Said Jules.

'Well isn't four company?' Linda said.

The Spartans took the pelican back home and went for a long shut eye.

Dav was trying to get to sleep but his thoughts where filled with Linda and how he couldn't get her out of his mind. Her smooth complexion. Damn, was she the one for him?

Four is Company.

It had been several days since Linda had been found. Xenen 3 was still in human control yet a bit tattered. The Spartans where welcomed home with a party. Dav, Jules, Linda and John all got into casual clothes and went to the party. But Jules had been distracted by John. He had the biggest, most sapphire blue eyes in the world. Full of pain and suffering. The gateway to a lost soul. He was sitting down and looked lonely so Jules walked over and snuggled up by him. He looked at her and whispered 'I love you.'

'I love you to.' She whispered back.

They kissed and fell asleep in each others warm embrace.

Jules woke up. She was in her bed. How come? She had fallen asleep at the party with John. She looked around and found John at her side.

'Hey. You finally woke up.' John said.

'Ugh. What happened?'

'You slept and I carried you up here.'

'Awww. Come here.' Jules pulled John towards him and they kissed passionately.

Dav partied all night. He sat down and watched Linda. The way her long blonde hair ran down to her neck and swashed over her body. Her smooth body was a glistening figure of art. She stopped dancing and came over to him.

'Hey what's up?'

'Ermm.. Hi. Not much.'

'Man. Look I don't know how to say this but well. I love you.'

'Awww. Man. I love you to. Come here.'

Dav and Linda hugged and then as the night grew on started to kiss.

'Look I got to go to bed now. Cya in the morning.' Said Dav.

'O+k. I'm going now to.' Linda and Dav started off to the bedrooms.

'Cya in the morning.' Linda said provocatively.

'Bye hunny.' Said Dav saucily.

They went to bed thinking of each other.

After their kissing Jules got up and got dressed. John was outside waiting for her. They proceeded to the mess hall. at the same time Dav was getting up. He walked out side after getting dressed and was shocked when Linda was there.

'Hey. Do you want to come to the mess hall?' Linda asked

'Yeah why not.' And so holding hands they walked down the corridor. Inseparable.

Halo Mark 3.

A terrible din echoed over the tannoy. 'Spartans report to mission briefing area now.' The Spartans in the mess hall double timed it to the briefing area.

Admiral Chiqkal Spardap stood there.

' Spartans. It is what we have feared. Another halo has been found. 2 cruisers full of the best marines and you will penetrate the ring. Wipe all covenant force of the ring then blow it up. The ring is know as Halo, Mark 3. Meet a launch pad 8 in 2 hours. Good luck. You will need it.'

The Spartans got dressed and ready. Dav loaded his personal sniper with the vinyl "born to snipe" and a picture of fire down the barrel. Jules got her custom Battle Rifle with "Spartan 101" and it changed to six shots every burst with extended clips. Linda got her sniper with a custom oracle scope on it and John a cosy M2AB the small version of an assault rifle with the same power. They arrived in the MJOLNIR and set up in a pelican. A pilot marine, Thomger Hills was at the helm. 'Closing back hatch.' He put over the inter com. 'Launch in three, two, one now!' At the count of one the engines rumbled and the craft took of and shot out and up into space. The Spartans sat there in the pelican for what felt like a generation with Dav next to Linda hugging and John next to Jules who had fell asleep. Finally over the inter com they heard Thomger 'We are now entering the ship _Pettysplit. _Arrival in 2 minutes.' Seconds later the engines died and they drifted into the ship's hanger. The Spartans waited for the back hatch to open and piled out where they put their weapons in lockers and headed to Cryo unit B for an icenap.

John was given a glass of gel to drink he did then climbed into a cryo unit. Linda followed up. Dav was nervous. He swallowed the gel and gagged. It was horrible. He put the taste into the back of his mind and slept full of dreams of Linda. Jules had seen how Dav had reacted to the gel and panicked but she still stepped forward and drank it, chocked then reclined and fell asleep with visions of John.

Dav woke up. His vision was blurry but slowly started to return. A rush of cold went all over his body followed by a warmth slowly receding the cold. Air rushed over him as the pneumatic hatch opened. A techie called Hasberd Nipit

stood over him. 'Sir, can you please step out of they cryo unit and make you way to the mess hall before your insertion into the ring.'

Dav climbed out then ran to the mess hall. He started finding it hard to breath then suddenly coughed up a long string of gel. He wipe his hands and continued to the mess hall.

Jules had already woken up from cryo and was now indulging herself in a full vegetarian English breakfast when Dav jogged in.

'Hey Dav, your finally awake.'

'Yeah, still tired though.'

'Look go get some breakfast where going to drop into the ring soon.'

'Yeah ok.' Dav ran to the canteen and was served up with toast, jam and a boiled egg. After breakfast Jules and Dav ran back to theirs rooms and got ready, packed provisions and ammo. They then ran to the lockers and retrieved their custom weapons. John was there with Linda getting their weapons to.

'Hey John.' Jules said.

'Hey.' He replied ' Are you going to the pelican bay now?'

'Yeah. After this.'

'Cool. Meet you there.'

'Ok.' With that John walked down the corridor towards the pelican bay.

Dav walked up to his locker by Linda. 'Hey, How was cryo for you?' He asked.

'Ah not really much just a bit longer than usual.'

'Cool. Look, I want you to know I really do love you. I wasn't joking the other night.'

'Nor was I.' Linda pulled Dav towards her and they started kissing.

Jules spun round saw them and shouted 'HOLY MILK AND COOKIES!'

Linda and Dav stopped kissing and turned to face her.

'What where you doing!' A startled Jules asked.

'What do you expect? We love each other.'

'Woah!' This was to much for her to take. Dav and Linda, Her and John. Wow. The Spartans where in love!

The Covenant on Halo 3.

The Spartans where ready in the pelican bay. Dav and John where loading crates on whilst Jules and Linda packed them. A young marine came over to them. Dav and Jules recognised him immediately. It was Private Watchowski.

'Sir! Finish packing then get ready for take off. After the drop in we will immediately make a base and clear Covenant from the surrounding area. Good luck.' With that Private Watchowski spun on his heel and walked off to deliver the news to other pelicans. 'You heard the man get packing double time!' Shouted a optimistic John. The Spartans started to pack at super speed. Ten minutes passed after they had finished and they where ordered into their pelicans. No one was at the helm to fly it and Linda jumped to the controls. The other pelicans started to lift off and Linda fired up the engines, closed the back hatch and shot of towards Halo. The MJOLNIR armour fed a video from the pelicans front camera. A small ring was laying dormant in the black void of space. Slowly it got bigger until you could pick out the sea and ground. Jules gasped. It was so big. So real. So incredible beautiful. But she knew it harboured a deadly secret. The flood. Visions of misshaped bodies, iridescent green and rotting flesh filled her mind. Fear closed in around her as she remember those dark nights on Davs Xbox with the lights off. She suddenly cuddled up to John. John noticed this and realised what she was scared of. The flood. He put his arm round her neck and hugged her so she could get over it. Soon they where flying over the ring. Barely skimming the ground. She opened the back hatch so Dav and Jules could take shots with their snipers. 'BOOM! Headshot!' Dav screamed as the adrenaline flowed through his body. Sure enough an elite fell screaming.

Jules took a magazine out on a bunch of grunts. 4 shots, 4 bodies with no heads hit the floor. 'Yeah get up so I can kill you again!' She spat at her enemy. Finally the pelican stopped by a half built base. A marine cam over when it had landed. 'Spartans find your way to the briefing area double time.'

The Spartans got the crates out and Dav and Jules filled up their sniper ammo whilst John and Linda filled out the ammo into the makeshift armoury.

Then all as one they jogged to the briefing area. A sergeant was standing there.

'Spartans may I introduce myself. I am Sergeant Jefferson. Now that we have some dirt we need to make sure that the vicinity is safe. You are going to go north for one mile. When you have gone a mile come back to base and report at the debriefing zone. Kill all the Covenant gits you see. Good luck. Dismissed.'

The Spartans jogged out got their weapons and proceeded to there mission.

Covenant Clean up.

As the Spartans edged forwards John put his hand up. The signal to stop.

Dav and Jules sneaked to his flank and covered him. Just as well. Two elites where sneaking up behind them. Snipers report slammed into their ears as the elites fell in synchronization to the floor. John signalled for them to move forwards. Jules switched to her modded Battle Rifle and followed him right into a horde of covenant. She fired a six shot burst and killed two grunts and a jackal. A veteran elite roared a battle cry but it was cut short by Linda who shot it in the eye. The few remaining grunts screamed and fled but their escape was cut out as John and Dav whipped out their magnum pistols and shot each on in the methane tanks. The grunts ran round dieing of suffocation. The unstoppable team gathered back again and carried on. Jules whispered over the intercom 'I'm getting motion over the hill. I'll go forward and check it out.' Jules crept up to the hill and got out her sniper. Result. A covenant patrol rounded a corner. She aimed at an elite but hesitated. It was a gold elite. Super tough. Still confident she aimed at its head and fired twice the first shot hurt its shield and generally pissed it off. The second round then slammed into its head. The knock out round. The elite fell dead and the grunts panicked but jackals kept them in line. The jackals took position at the front of the group and overlapped their shield so it was hard o get a shot. The grunts ran behind the jackals and used them as protection. This was just like the roman shield wall except they didn't cover the sky up above their heads. Jules primed a fragmentation grenade and threw it into the mist of the enemy. This startled the grunts as they looked at where it came from before they all got blown to hell. A few jackals remained but not for long as Jules whipped out her custom Battle Rifle and got pot-shots on every one of them. 'Come on guys I'm only just warmed up.' She exclaimed over the intercom. This made all the other Spartans laugh at the statement. After a while they finally reached the one mile target sat down for a while to see If anymore patrols came to them. None did so they set of back to base. There where not really any Covenant to kill on the way back apart from a grunt or two. The Spartans finally arrived at base and reported to the debriefing zone. Private Wachowski was there. The Spartan where debriefed and left to do anything they wanted. They where all tired from the mission and got to their sleeping rooms but Dav walked past Linda going into her room. 'Hey Dav.' She said. 'Why don't you sleep with me? I mean we do love each other right?'

'Yeah sure.' As Dav walked in Linda got a pen and wrote on the door. Spartan 058 and Spartan 013. They had "fun" that night. Jules was just about to go into her room when John came up to her. 'Goodnight.' Jules said.

'You to.' John replied as he kissed her and went to his room. Jules got undressed and jumped into her bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The Covenant Come Out to Play. 

An alarm was sounding all over the base and through the tannoy there was a voice that kept repeating they where under attack. At this noise Dav woke up and realised what was going on. He got into his MJOLNIR armour and got his weapons. He woke up Linda and told her to get dressed. She did and the 2 Spartans ran outside into a battle. Jules and John where already there kicking ass as usual. Dav and Linda ran up to them.

'Hey you're here. We saved some party favours just for you.' John replied to their sudden appearance.

Indeed there where party favours left. Over 20 elites 50 jackals and easily 100 grunts. That was a lot of alien ass there to be had. Dav whipped out his Battle Rifle and waged war against the aliens. He fired six, three shot burst which obliterated 1 elite, 4 jackals and 2 grunts. An explosion went off to his right and blew his shield. He ran back and tried to reach cover. To late. 4 needles from and needler hit him square in the back. He fell backwards the floor as they blew up. He could here the other Spartans shouting to get a medic but he knew it was too late. He looked up at the sky admiring its beauty as darkness closed in around him. Jules screamed as she saw Dav fall. She rushed to his side and picked him up. She then ran through the battle with Dav's blood trickling down her suit and straight into the medic's. She handed him over so they could patch him up. She hoped he was going to be ok. She ran back into battle and took out all the anger in her body for her fallen team mate. She ripped through elites, tore down grunts and hit jackals in the head. Dav was going to have revenge.

Dav was lying down. What on? He couldn't see anything. Was he dead? He remembered the battle. The needles that hit him in the back and blew up. The pain returned to the hole in his back. 'AGGHH!' He screamed. It was too immense to be real. A nurse came over and jabbed him with sedative and morphine to kill the pain. There where a lot of wounded soldiers around him. One even with an arm missing. Damn all these wounded from the raw power of the covenant. The sedative began to take place. He felt tired so he fell back so his head was on the pillow and slept. When he woke up there was no pain that time. He looked around. The Spartans where gathered round him.

'Ohh damn. Did we win?'

'Yeah. Barely. A load of marines where lost.'

'Great. That's just perfect.'

'Dav look on the bright side your going to be out of this bed soon. You've slept for over a week. In three days you can be up and ready.'

'I've got duties to do now.' Said John and he walked away.

'Me two.' Said Jules and followed him.

'Dav.' Linda said. 'I've got duties to do as well. Get some sleep now ok.' She lent over and kissed him on the head. Dav complied and fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

Jules was on duty with John on policing the Covenant weapons. So far she had collected 5 plasma rifle, 8 plasma pistols and a fuel rod gun. Her hands where full and she walked back to the armoury and put them down in piles. Sugar plum fairies. There where stationary cannons lied down. She hadn't seen them in the fight or she would have killed the gunners immediately and used them to kill other aliens. Ah well. She walked out to where the battle was and started to collect more guns.

John had found a small spot where there where beam rifles. He salvaged the valuable weapons and set off hunting for more. Linda was on lookout duty. She had sniped a few grunts from her vantage point but no more armadas where heading towards the base. She felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She spun round and saw a young marine. She knew her time was up so she ran to her room and got dressed. Then as if an instant reaction she ran down to the hospital. She stormed through the door and walked over to Dav. 'Hey! How are you?' She asked.

'Ok I suppose. Hey I'm allowed to go and fight now. Hey! Nurse! Its my turn to leave! Can I go!'

He heard a nurse shout yes and he climbed out of bed and went straight to his room with Linda. A do not disturb sign was put up and they celebrated Dav's return with dynamite.

Jules had finished her shift she met up with John at the canteen. Jules had a veggie burger and John had fish. When Jules had finished she cuddled up to John and hugged him. He looked at her and kissed her on the head. They then proceeded to their rooms.

'John. Baby. Come sleep with me. You love me right?'

John felt it would hurt her not to so he went in and put a do not disturb sign up. They where enjoying themselves that night.

The Return of Dav.

Now that Dav was back in action the Spartans where being sent on a new mission. To wipe out a covenant cruiser that had docked on the ring. The Spartans where deployed at 12 o'clock at night. They proceeded to the ship only stopping to avoid patrols. They made it to the Grav-lift. It was well guarded. Jules and Dav whipped out their snipers and shot 2 elites who fell dead to the floor. The grunts where startled and fled away from the source of the noise. Suddenly all four of the heavily armed Spartan jumped out and surprised the covenant. John ran into the battle guns a blazing Killing as many of the bastards as he could. He had elites at 3 o'clock, jackals at six and grunts at nine. Linda had a sniper and saw John was surrounded. She shot 4 times. 3 jackals fell and 1 elite. Suddenly two hunters who had been merged in the shadow came out to play. Linda recognised the threat. The hunters where at an angle so she could get a shot in to the unprotected area. She shot, one fell. The other roared and started to fight with revenge driving it on. It attacked John and took out his shield. Linda steadied her rifle and fired. It got it straight in the back. Blood spurted out the wound as the hunter staggered forward and fell to the ground. A pool of grotesque orange blood soon surrounded it. Jules had gone up the left with her battle rifle. She had killed two elites and four grunts. A group of jackals where ahead so she chucked a plasma grenade and stuck one on its head. Its friends tried to get it off but it blew up as they did so. One jackal remained until she hit it round the head with a squidgy whack. The jackal clutched its head as blood spurted out from the gap. Confused from lack of blood it ran into the battle and was mowed down.

Dav was sitting behind a rock. He ran out from his cover and fired with his battle rifle. He got an elite and two grunts. A shot hit his back and he spun to find a tiny grunt. It looked so cute but it was still an enemy. He hit it in the chest. It doubled over and coughed out a stream of blue blood before it fell dead. He looked round to see no more aliens. The other Spartans where in the Grav-lift. Dav ran into it. He just made it. As soon as he entered it all the Spartans started to float up.

Into The Enemy's Stronghold.

The Spartans landed in the ship and looked around. No welcome party.

'Perfect. No covenant. Come on team lets move out.' John spat over the intercom. John took a door and carefully went through it. A grunt came round a corner at the end of the corridor but John shot it dead. They proceeded to a launch bay. A few banshees flew in and landed. Their owners climbed out to be met by bullets into their head. This action startled grunts on the other side that where coming to investigate what happened. They opened fire at the Spartans but their gunfire was caught short as the Spartans returned fire and blew off their gas masks making them chocked to death on normal air. The Spartans proceeded to the next door. Dav carefully approached it and whipped out his battle rifle. It opened and Dav fired into blank space. Suddenly two elites seemed to appear in front of them and die from the rounds. Blood splattered against the wall. 'Phew.' Dav whispered. 'Got lucky then.'

The Spartans rounded a corner to find a door. Jules opened it and found the control room. The Spartans went over to the controls. 'Drop those satchels now!' Barked John. In unison three satchels where dropped and timed. A timer in the Spartans HUD suddenly popped up. Ten minutes. Plenty of time. The Spartans ran the way they came stopping at the launch bay. There John dropped some fury-tac nukes. 5 minutes for them. The Spartans jumped to where the earlier banshees where. Two more had arrived whilst they had been gone. Each Spartan loaded up into one and flew out the hanger. A bit of anti aircraft weaponry hit Linda's right wing. She started to spiral round out of control but she kept it together and stabled out. They then flew away from the craft as soon as possible. Two minutes later the landed cruiser blew up making one massive grenade and engulfing anything inside it. The Spartans flew back to base and settled in for a different type of "action."

Hell no! Not the god damned evil flood!

Jules woke up. Sore head. Check. Bad arm. Check. She slumped back. That had been a hell of a mission. 'Urgh!' She grunted and climbed out over bed leaving John to his "dreams." She dawdled over to the canteen to find Dav surrounded by pie's. He went crazy about them. Every night he was always going "Mmm.. Piece of pie!" Now his dreams had been mad true. Jules got a veggie burger and wandered over to him.

'Heya Dav. You got some pie!' She casually said.

'Mmmm.. PIE!' Was the inevitable response.

'SPARTANS!' Screamed the tannoy. 'Get ready and come straight over to the briefing area! This is not a drill!'

'Oh no! I can't finish my pie!' Sulked Dav.

'Stop the pie and get ready.' Commented a sick to death of pie Jules.

John woke up. The tannoy really was a bitch. He got his suit on and proceeded to the briefing area. He found Kelly doing the exact same thing. When he arrived he found Jules and Dav there.

'Hey guys. What is the fuss?' He asked.

'A, its not fuss. B, we are umm.. Lets say screwed!' Replied an Irritated Dav.

'Ok ok. What's going on Johnson?'

'Ahh..I beat those bitches on the ground. I thought we where done with them but noo.. A number of our spies have reported in saying they have spotted.. green lifeless creatures. The flood.' Replied the Sarge.

'Oh damn!' The Spartans exclaimed.

The Spartans where in a pelican. Skimming over fast meadows of grass. Small green blobs rush along the ground. John took aim with his pistol and fired. Squelch. A small infection form exploded. Followed by 7 more that happened to be standing near by.

'Nice shot!' Remarked a astounded Dav.

'Yeah, Good one.' Commented Jules.

'Ok Spartans listen up.' Yelled John. 'We are gonna be dropped into a small valley. A sort of nesting ground for the flood.'

Dav and Jules quivered. Crunch time. This time the flood where real and there was no reverting to saved.

Spore City.

The pelican stopped above a group of spores and the Spartans let their weapons fly. A spore exploded and set of a chain reaction blowing the neighbouring spores up. The Spartans jumped out and began shooting as the pelican flew off. All the flood where here. The attack forms jumped and cornered them. The Spartans shields was reduced quickly and John, who was taking the brunt of the attacks, shield flickered and failed. Suddenly Jules screamed. He turned round taking her life to be more important. Jules was ok. Just scared. John turned back round and felt something crawling up his back. Suddenly a small rip appeared in his suit and a tentacle sliced into his skin. He knew it was over. Jules turned round and saw John.

'NOOOOOO!' She yelled and fired at the green blob that was trying to kill her lover.

John's vision went hazy. It blurred. He felt himself fall to the floor and he heard Jules scream. His eyesight faded and he was submerged in darkness.

Jules fought with renewed vigour. She new John was gonna be alright. He always was. Wasn't he? She let of a burst with her battle rifle ripping through the little bastards as Dav ran quickly. He had his own ideas.

'Pelican. Get back here ASAP. We have a Spartan down. Repeat. A Spartan down.' She spat down the mike.

'Negative I have flood ripping my bird apart and… oh god no. They've burst the engine. I'm going down! Argh!'

A shrill bang was heard and a mushroom cloud appeared on the horizon.

'Bravo base. Send a pelican to these coordinates as soon as possible.'

'Yessir.'

Jules grabbed John and dragged his limp form into some trees. She sat there tending to his wound. Linda was still with Dav. She was being battered. Yet Dav through a grenade despite being badly bruised. It blew over half of them up. Dav went forward and finished the stragglers whilst Linda went to help Jules. Finally Dav returned to help. By the time John's wound was patched up the pelican arrived. The Spartans carried John and put him on the pelican and returned to the base. They had set out to blow most of them up. They had succeeded, for a prize. A badly wounded Spartan. The landed at base and carried John to the medical base and then ran to the debriefing zone.

Halo Its Gawn!

Dav had explained what he had done. In fact he had planted all the C4 plastic explosives he had on him right next to a generator. When the explosives blew up it would generate the power of 10 atomic bombs combined. Not an original way but it would work. On hearing this the base stepped up to full alert and every one started loading the pelicans. Within an hour there was no trace of the base apart from the dead grass it was on. The Spartans climbed onto the last pelican and took off. Dav detonated the C4 and the reaction was immense. Quickly they closed the back hatch shut and rode out the flares from the blast. Bits of halo went flying past the windscreen.

'John. We made it. Together. Me and you'

'Yeah. Ill follow you wherever you go. I won't leave you.'

'And I won't leave you either.'

They embraced in a warm hug and didn't let go.


End file.
